


Moments to live for

by aeriepastel



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriepastel/pseuds/aeriepastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically pwp, with some fluff. I can write a whole beginning if you want me too. Leading up to these events of Hamadacest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments to live for

**Author's Note:**

> Baymax is downstairs the whole time

Hiro gasped when his back hit the bed, as Tadashi climbed over him, pulling his shirt off in the process. The younger Hamada bit his bottom lip as he looked his brother over, and subconciously licked his lips.

"Like what you see little bro?" Hiro looked up when he saw Tadashi looking at him with a teasing smirk, and blushed deeply. Tadashi smirked, and leaned in to press his lips to Hiro's, while his hands roamed along his brother's body.

Hiro moaned into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Tadashi's neck, only to gasp when he felt larger hands move below the skirt he was wearing.

"Even laced panties, just how far did they go with this?" Tadashi breathlessly chuckled causing Hiro to push his shoulder as he pouted, the older Hamada smirked and pulled the younger into a kiss once more, and removed the black and blue laced underwear, tossing them somewhere in the room.

Hiro squeaked, and Tadashi took the oppourtunity to slip his tongue in, brushing it against Hiro's. The younger Hamada moved his hands down to Tadashi's brown jeans, and undid the button and zipper, pulling the straining erection out. Tadashi groaned into the kiss and pulled away, beginning to pepper kisses along the slender neck, careful not to leave any marks.

Tadashi moved his hands to Hiro's ass and gave a small squeeze causing the younger male to buck into him, and Hiro gave a soft squeeze to his erection, before setting a rhythm of strokes and tugs.

Hiro mewled and let his head fall back when Tadashi continued to squeeze and massage his ass and kiss lower. Tadashi moaned into the crook of Hiro's neck, licking at the tender skin.

"Hiro... stop." The older groaned, Hiro felt a shiver run down his spine at how low and husky Tadashi's voice was. The smaller male looked through half lidded orbs and long eyelashes, at his older brother and released the now dripping erection.

Tadashi pulled the skirt off and dropped it the floor, Hiro gasped loudly as his cheeks lit up darker than before. He heard Tadashi chuckle and pouted at the older male, Tadashi pecked Hiro's lips and removed the top, leaving the younger completely naked before him.

Hiro felt the need to shy away, but didn't, knowing how Tadashi would get. The younger Hamada watched as his brother removed his pants, and like the other articles of clothing ended up on the floor. Even though Tadashi was older, he still couldn't believe how big he was.

Tadashi pulled the younger into his lap and reached in between the mattress to pull out a bottle of lube, Hiro smirked and snatched the bottle away from his brother.

The younger Hamada popped the cap open, and poured a generous amount into his hand, slicking up his fingers. He rolled over onto his hand and knees, and using one arm to support himself up, the younger teen slid the first finger past his tight ring of muscles.

Tadashi sat in disbelief as he watched his own brother stretch himself, and to say it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen would have been a complete and total understatement. He heard his little brother whimper, and looked to see he was already slipping the second finger in.

"T-Tadashi~" Tadashi nearly threw all of his self restraint out of the window, and abandoned all morals to pound his brother into the bed when Hiro whimpered, looking back at him with needy eyes. He was already in two fingers deep and he could see Hiro struggling to reach the one place where he had his baby brother begging, practically near screaming.

" 'Dashi, I need you~" Hiro wiggled his hips, a stifled gasp leaving his lips when he felt his fingers barely brush against his prostate. Hiro bit his bottom lip,struggling to brush against the place once more.

A sudden idea popped into Tadashi's mind, and he reached over to grab the black school girl skirt that was discarded and set it aside.

"Hiro, I want you to ride me." Tadashi leaned forward to nibble at the teen's lobe, drawing a moan from his brother. Hiro panted, nodding his head vigorously. Removing his fingers, the teen turned over and sat up to push his older brother down onto the bed.

"Tsk, already eager." Tadashi chuckled, and grabbed the skirt, and handed it to Hiro. The younger Hamads's face fell when he saw what his brother wanted.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hiro just looked at the offending fabric, and scoffed. Grabbing the skirt from his brother, he slid from the bed and watched as Tadashi moved to the middle of bed, fixing the pillows to his comfort.

Hiro smirked and turned around, his back to his brother. Bending down, the younger teen slid the skirt on, slowly moving his hips to tease the older Hamada.

"Hiro, don't be a tease. You're the one who was practically begging-"

Hiro smashed his lips against Tadashi's and pulled away.

"Shut up." Hiro grabbed the lube, and squeeze a generous amount in his hand. Slicking his brother's erection, he positioned himself over the hardened length and looked his brother in the eye.

Tadashi held his brother's hips as he watched Hiro's face change from one of comfort to slight discomfort much to his own pleasure, he opted to stop the younger right there. But, thought about how long it would be before they had another moment like this. Days, weeks, months even. It was selfish, granted. But, they had needs just as much as anybody else.

"Dashi... Tadashi!~" Hiro half moaned and whined, rolling his hips a bit to grab his brother's attention. He heard the older groan in response, and smirked.

"Spacing out, tsk." The younger teased, resting his hands on Tadashi's chest for support. Tadashi just shrugged sheepishly, and moved his hips to get things going.

Hiro whimpered and began to rock his hips before raising his hips, and sliding back down. Before setting a quick pace of bouncing, Tadashi gripped Hiro's hips harder and met the younger Hamada's movements with a harsh thrust, drawing out a pleasure filled cry from the younger.

"Nngh... ah, 'Dashi... there!" Rolling his hips, Hiro moaned as he heard Tadashi swear under his breath. Tadashi all too happily obliged, driving harder into his brother.

Hiro tossed his head back with a scream, nails digging into Tadashi's chest as he met each and every thrust. Tadashi managed to pull the younger down by his arm, and into a lip bruising kiss that was hardly a kiss at all as teeth clicked, and saliva ran down the side of their mouths.

Hiro pulled away with a loud moan, his hands moving to grip the pillows tightly as he could feel the heat in his lower abdomen beginning to settle and grow. Tadashi buried his face in the crook of Hiro's neck, letting out a moan himself when he nipped harshly at the tender skin, not caring at this point if there were marks or not.

"P-please, 'Dashi... c-close, so close." The younger managed to get out in between moans and cries, his body trembling at this point. Tadashi wrapped an arm around Hiro's waist and moved his hand under the skirt to grab the leaking member, and began to pump in time with his thrusts, leaving his mark on the teen anywhere that he could.

Hiro buried his face in the crook of Tadashi's neck, and bit down to muffle his scream as he was sent over the edge; the skirt catching most of the cum as it covered Tadashi's hand, dripping down. Tadashi groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, feeling the younger Hamada tighten around his length, and within a few harsh thrust he joined his brother in orgasmic bliss, hearing Hiro repeat his name like a mantra.

Riding out their orgasms, Hiro let his head rest on his brother's bruised and bleeding shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Tadashi let out a shaky breath, rubbing small soothing circles along Hiro's hip trying to calm the still trembling teen.

A few more minutes like this, Hiro looked at his brother and smiled. Tadashi returned the smile, and leaned up to press his lips to Hiro's swollen and bruised. Hiro kissed back, only to let out a squeak when Tadashi switched positions so he was on the bottom this time.

"So manly Hiro." He teased, pulling away from the chaste kiss. Tadashi ran his thumb along Hiro's cheek, meeting the still hazy brown orbs boring into his own.

"I love you 'Dashi." Cupping the older Hamada's face, Hiro pulled Tadashi down for a quick kiss, quickly escalating into a heated make out. A small, but audible whimper escaped the younger as they parted for air.

The younger of the two blushed deeply when he realized what Tadashi was hinting at, but to say he wasn't up for another round would have been a bold faced lie.

"Love you too Hiro." Tadashi muttered as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Hello, my name is Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion."


End file.
